Hackers
by Kousuke
Summary: Two boys named Hiei and Yusuke are Computer buds. They talk on a chat room called Teenspot and type stories and send it to a place called fanfiction...Will these great comp. hackers meet? YXH later. AU
1. Default Chapter

Kousuke: This is one of my newest, best to be made stories yet. I really hope you all enjoy it but I never know. You may not. Enjoy the first chapter.

_**Enjoy**_

**Summary: Two boys, named Hiei and Yusuke are computer _buddies._ They talk on a chat room called Teenspot and they write there own little stories and send it to a place called fanfiction. Will these great computer hackers ever meet? YXH later.**

**Dedication: This whole story is dedicated to Megan. (She does talk on Teenspot and write to 'here' of course, same as me.)**

**Rated T for Teens: Language and teen attitude.**

**Type of Story: AU**

**Chapter 1: Dear Hiei **

_**Let the story begin…..**_

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxX

The raven haired teen sat on his bed….listening to the ticks his clock counted away.

He turned on his side…re-discovering every piece of his room. The dressers and shelves that lined the walls….the dirty clothes that scattered his floor. The closet in his room seemed to be throwing out the junk in there, as there was too much. The thing he yet treasure most in his room was in the final corner. His computer. He could see the bunch of papers with printed words on it, scattered all around the computers desk. The printer had a flashing green light, and many connections to it.

To bad he couldn't even go on it….

Yusuke brushed his feathered bangs from his eyes and turned his vision towards the light that seeped through the bottom of his closed, bedroom door. He could here the muffled sound of his mom sweeping the hallway floor with her sweeper. The loud noise was indeed a disturbance.

Yusuke then got snapped from his 'disturbances' as a familiar jingle out roared his room.

"Hello?" Yusuke whispered, answering his cell phone.

"Hey man, get on Teen Spot." A boy's voice spoke from the other line.

"I-

"You hadn't even updated your stories in 2 days, man." The voice spoke again.

"I cant, I'm grounded….It's not my fault, Hiei." Yusuke sighed.

"What?" Hiei sighed also.

"Maybe later if I can get away with it I'll sneak on the net. But besides now…….." Yusuke said.

"Bye." Hiei answered.

"Later." Yusuke hung up the phone.

He turned back onto his side, to once again stare at the light from the hall way.

Yusuke grunted and smashed his fist into the wall, but the shelf above him didn't seem to have one of his artifacts in balance, then it tumbled and hit Yusuke in the face.

"Shit!" Yusuke cried out, as he grabbed the tooth that fell into his hand, covered in blood.

Yusuke closed his mouth shut at the metallic taste before heading for his door.

His mother startled him as he opened the door, but he only shrugged it off as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Yusuke?" His mother chased after him.

Yusuke spat as soon as he got near the bathroom sink, leaving a dark red substance, like a coating paint.

He threw his tooth away, not caring what care it is for.

"Your last tooth?" His mother said, appearing in the bathroom.

Yusuke spit the last blob of blood from his mouth, before whipping the smear of blood on his sleeve. "Yeah I think."

"Well go back to your room. I'll call you down for dinner in about 10 minutes." Replied his mother, whipping down the sink.

Yusuke glared at his mother before walking his way to his room.

He locked the door behind him as he entered the room. He smiled and pushed the 'on' button to his computer, waiting for the screen to lighten up, and show his wallpaper as a background on the comp.

He put up the internet, but before he could type in his sight he was caught.

"Yusuke Urameshi, you turn that off right now! I can here it on!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, and slammed his computer off.

"Thank you….now come down to dinner." Was his mother's last reply.

Yusuke scoffed and quietly turned the computer back on.

He went to his email icon, and brought up an email he could send.

Silently, in front of the blinding light of the computer he typed….

'Dear Hiei…….'

………………...

Kousuke: Well I thought that went rather well. What do you think? Updating soon!


	2. Move

**Kousuke: Hey! I have not much to say except in this chapter it will be going more into the whole….'place' of the story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not owning anything but plot and so.**

**Dedication: You all shall know who it is.**

**Rating: T for teen for blah blah.**

**Type: Au**

_**Enjoy**_

**Hackers/Chapter 2: Move.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yusuke typed in the last of his sentence, before sending the email to whom it soon belonged to. Sitting in front of the blinding computer screen light, where all around him darkness surrounds him, all he could do is really sit…..and stare.

Yusuke finally got bored from the staring contest he had taken with something that never moved….unless you bumped it or something random like it.

With a tiring sigh, he shut all the systems to the computer down, and being as lazy as he is, he used his rolling chair to push him to his bed. Now all he had to accomplish by himself was to climb his ass into the bed.

'Goodnight Yusuke' he said to himself, only for his room to be greeted by snores seconds later.

**YXHYXHYXH**

"What _news_?"

"Well, dear, your father and I have decided to move…" Yusuke's mother hesitates.

"What?...What?...WHAT? Moving! When the fuck did this happen?" Yusuke shouted, jumping up from his seat.

"Watch you mouth son." His father Kenska shouted. (fake father)

"No! Im 13! Im aloud, damn it!...and besides, why the hell are we moving!" Yusuke whined.

"We can't afford this house." His mother admits.

"I don't want to move though……" Yusuke's voice lowers, as he retakes his seat again.

"Um….we will start packing tomorrow. We leave in two days…to Florida." Atsuko, his mother sighs.

Yusuke raises his bowed head from the current position. You could see his eyes stained with clear tears.

"Yusuke…"

"Shut up!" Were Yusuke's last words before running 3 flights of stairs to his room.

Yusuke slammed his fist against the 'on' button to his computer. He went straight to the internet icon and signed on. He typed in his targeted website. Teenspot. A former chat room.

While there he could see many nicknames of people in there, in a box to the right. Happily he finds the name he searched for: Hiei.

Bringing a chat box up for the two, Yusuke felt he could leave all his outburst on a screen.

Uke Meshi: You wont believe it man!

Hiei: What?

Uke Meshi: Im moving in two days! Worse yet to a damn tropical island!

Hiei:….uh

Uke Meshi: To Florida! I mean it's just…

Hiei: Hey, I live in….

Uke Meshi: A bunch of bullshit!

Yusuke once again switched the computer off, not paying much attention to just leaving Hiei.

Moving isn't a delightful thing….

**YXHYXHYXH**

Yusuke stepped from the air conditioned car, stepping into the blazing hot Florida day.

"It is so hot!" Yusuke complains, carrying boxes into his new home.

After he and his parents dropped the last of the boxes off, Yusuke intended to call his friend.

"Mom, what is with this static?" Yusuke whines, listening to the crumble of the phone.

"Oh, then I suppose your Virizon phone doesn't work In this area. Sorry. Just wait until we set your computer up. Then you will be as happy as…"

"Whatever, Mom." Yusuke snapped, making his way to a neighbor's house.

On the front porch of his new neighbors sat a girl, maybe about his age. She was talking on a cell phone as Yusuke wished he desired.

"Hey…" Yusuke smiled, approaching the girl.

Her first intentions were to hang up the phone.

"Hey, you need something?" She smiled back, but in a cocky way.

"Well, yeah…..im your new neighbor….but I wanted to ask you if I can borrow your cell for a sec." Yusuke showed sweet innocent eyes.

Rolling her sky blue eyes, the girl handed him her cell phone.

Stepping a few feet from her, Yusuke dialed Hiei's number.

"Hey man!" Yusuke cheered, hearing Hiei's voice.

"Hey you in 'my state' now?" Hiei said.

"Huh?"

"You're in Florida right? Well, hey, that is where I live." Hiei chuckled.

"Holey shit!" Yusuke laughed. "We were 3 days away from each other but now were only a couple hours or minutes maybe? That is so awesome!"

"Well you are by the golf of Florida right? Well I live about on the other half of Florida. So now we are like 10 hours apart." Hiei sighed, but with happiness.

Yusuke smiled before speaking into the phone again. "Hey, talk to you later. Bye."

Yusuke hung up, handing the phone back over to the girl. "Thanks."

"Sure." She smirked.

Yusuke scoffed then just walked off to his new, boxed filled home.

Yusuke looked around the house, corner to corner. He noticed all of this will never be the same as it used to be. For this house, compared to his old one there was a different look, moist taste, smell, and of course feeling.

The feeling inside was empty…..

"Mom! Damn it! Im hungry!"

**YXHYXHYXHYXHYXHYXHYXHYXHYXHYXHYXHYXHY**

**Kousuke: I rather enjoyed that, though it was short. Hope you enjoyed. Bye!**


	3. Fit In

**Kousuke: Another chapter of hackers! Yes! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but plot and such.**

**Rating: Teen for language and such.**

**HACKERS**

**Chapter 3: Fit In. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Do you have all of your school supplies ready?" Yusuke's mother asked, entering his room placing a pile of clean folded clothes on his finally placed dresser.

Yusuke rolled over to the other side of his bed, to face his mother. "Yeah."

Atsuko walked to the door, but stopped in her tracks before closing it. "Don't worry; tomorrow I am sure you will fit in. Im sure the eight grade here is just like the one back at Ohio." His mother smiled, before retreating the room. (Yusuke lived in Ohio before this.)

"Thanks mom but I'll be just fine." Yusuke moans, not noticing she has left.

Yusuke sighs and plays with a thread that hangs from his quilted blanket.

This was the first time he had ever really slept in a different room…..

The dressers of his still lined the walls, but the background was little bears and such. He missed the closet that poured out useless junk. He really missed his clothes that scattered his floor before. He missed the window next o his bed that he could stare beyond the sun or the moon. What really pissed him off was his 'new' room was too small for his computer…..so it had to stay in the dining room.

Miserably, Yusuke turned to face his wall, but then let the sight of 'bears' slip away as he fell asleep.

_**YXHXHXY**_

"Want some toast for your big day?" Yusuke's mother asked, pushing toast in front of him.

Yusuke sighed and sat at the table in front of the toast, letting his faded green book bag slide from his back to the floor.

"So what classes do you have?" His mother asked, pouring orange juice.

"I don't know. It is half way through the school year so they are not going to have it posted up, duh." Yusuke bit into his toast, the silence in the room being filled with a crunch.

"….but I think I have art and health as my extra classes and that's it." Yusuke admitted.

"Then what else do you-

"Hey gotta go…bus coming!" Yusuke tried to sound happy as he made his way from the house.

As Yusuke jumped on the yellow school bus, it felt as a million faces were glaring….or laughing at him.

"Hey kid, sit here." It was his neighbor.

Yusuke sighed and slumped into the seat, next to the brown haired girl he met yesterday.

(I know I said she had blue eyes but I need them to be brown. So now they are brown.)

"Hey again." She smiled; admiring Yusuke's slicked back hair.

She had long brown hair past her shoulders, and 'lovable' chocolate eyes like him.

"Anyways, what is your name?" She asked.

"Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke replied simply.

"Im Shizuru." She smiled at Yusuke.

"Hey sis you got a new boy friend? Ha ha!" A very…random orange haired boy popped up from the seat behind them.

"He's our new neighbor dumb ass." Shizuru laughed back at his face for the fun of it.

"Jeez couldn't our neighbor be a hot girl or something instead of this freak!" The 'dude' whined sliding back down in his seat.

"Here is your new school." Shizuru smiled, pointing to a huge school out the rather small school bus window.

Yusuke and Shizuru grabbed their book bags and walked out of the bus.

"Who is he anyways?" The carrot top suddenly appeared beside them.

"Im Yusuke." Yusuke answered for himself.

"Yeah well im Kuwabara. If you try to steal my cat I will hunt you down….or worse!" Kuwabara death glared.

"Huh?"

"Move it!" A killed yelled. Before Yusuke knew it he was pushed on the round, and being laughed at.

Kuwabara and Shizuru helped him up. Yusuke slightly dusted off what seemed to be dust on his gray shirt and jeans.

"I'll just say you are lucky you didn't come here when 'he' was here." Kuwabara whispered, as they walked there way to class.

"Who is 'he'?" Yusuke asked.

"His name is Hiei Jaganshi. He used to be sooo popular here until he moved on the other side of Florida. You would be crumb right now since you are new. But your lucky all you got is the rest of the damn kids." Kuwabara laughed.

"I actually miss Hiei." Shizuru admits.

"Well I hated him and always will!" Kuwabara whined.

"Okay now that I can talk……….. Hiei went here and you guys new him?" Yusuke said shocked.

"You know him!" Shizuru asked.

"Well I never really saw him. We are just computer buddies. And we talk on our cell phones and that is it." Yusuke smiles.

"Dude don't you dare be friends with him! He is EVIL! He is 'blah blah blah blah'." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke turned Kuwabara's words into blah blah's as he did not care.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned their way into their first class, as Shizuru went to the class across the hall.

The class was filled with preppy whor's, and preppy guys. Nerds and Goth people were hiding in every corner.

His question was…..where was he going to fit in?

**YXHYXHYXHYXH**

Yusuke Kuwabara and Shizuru jumped from the bus. Yusuke shouted to his mom that he was going to their house.

"Do you want to really know who the most popular guy is in this school?" Kuwabara asks, as the three of them sit on the front porch.

"Oh come on Kuwabara, enough about school damn it." Shizuru complains, throwing her book bag off her shoulders. She pulled her long skirt over her knees as she sat down, and she made sure her tank top was fully tucked under her ass, as if to sit on it.

"God it is so hot." Yusuke complains starring into the sun with one eye.

"You have to get used to it." Kuwabara sighs, whipping a bit of sweat from his forehead.

"I have an in ground pool in my back yard, but my dad is filling it up and such." Yusuke admits, happily.

"There is this big river in the woods. It's really fun to go there. Want to go?" Shizuru asks, standing up.

Yusuke smiles in relief as he follows Kuwabara and Shizuru down the road.

_Ring_

"Hold on." Yusuke says, pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hey Yusuke!" You can guess who it is.

"Hey, I had fun in your old school!" Yusuke says.

"You really go there. Sorry for you. It sucks ass there." Hiei says.

Yusuke and Hiei talked on with there conversation about his two new friends and more. Kuwabara could here Hiei trying to cuss him out over the phone.

"Were here…..now to just get through the woods." Shizuru says.

"Gotta go, Bye Hiei." Yusuke says, hanging up the phone.

(Just so you know, Yusuke got a new cell phone so that is how he can talk on a cell now.)

**XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Kousuke: Hope you liked. **


	4. hack BOMB

**Kousuke: Hello. Sorry for not updating and im also sorry for the last chapter being an 'uhhh' chapter. So Sorry! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much but the very randomly different things in this story.**

**Rating: T for language and such.**

**You would be so kind not to copy this story. You don't like YXH stories don't read it or review badly.**

**Enjoy the story**

**Chapter 4: Hacking B-o-m-b **

**(very screwed up chapter name.) **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"The Kalaku River."

"The what?"

"This is the Kalaku River, Yusuke. Isn't it just wonderful?" Shizuru smiled, leading Yusuke's sight in front of him.

Yusuke pushed the last of the branches from his path. In front of him was what Shizuru said, The Kalaku River. The sun hit its aqua water just right, so it could shimmer. The rocks you could see at the bottom of the clear water were jagged some what, to make it look fancy.

"Were not going to swim in it, are we?" Yusuke asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"No, of course not. They do say…….that this is a sacred river, run by animal spirits of the forest. I think it may be true, because it is so beautiful." Shizuru smiled, bending down to cup her hands into the water.

"Then why the hell did you bring us here if we can't swim?" Kuwabara whined, eyeing the water.

"I wanted to show Yusuke it. Besides your dad should be done with your pool by now, right?" Shizuru turned to Yusuke.

"Yeah, so lets go." Yusuke suggested, beginning to push his ways through the bushes, as a signal for them to follow.

X-

Again, Yusuke leading, he pushed his way out of the last of the woods bushes, tumbling out along the road, Shizuru and Kuwabara tumbling after him.

"Anyways, like I tried to say earlier…" Kuwabara started to say, as he followed them back to their houses. "Do ya want to know the most popular boy in school?….who was indeed Hiei's best friend….and yet they still are.."

"Sure…" Yusuke choked out, sounding a bit jealous over the best friend part.

"His name is Kurama. Not sure of his last name, not that I really care. But seriously he looks like a girl with his eyes and hair….but his looks don't mistake anyone. Im not saying im gay but what other people say, he's hot." Kuwabara said.

"You think he is hot? What the hell is wrong with you?" Shizuru freaked out, like scooting a mile away from him as they walked.

Silence

The three of them jumped in joy as they later seen that Yusuke's pool was open.

They all slipped on the bathing suit and jumped in.

"OMG! This water is freezing!"

X-

The three of them laughed as they got from the pool. Kuwabara and Shizuru made there way home….walking about 20 feet.

That night Yusuke filled his tummy with pizza, and then happily entered his computer, but poorly it was still in the dining room.

Yusuke turned on his computer. The sort of familiar jungle in his pocket interrupted him though.

Happily, thinking it was Hiei, Yusuke answered his cell phone.

"Man what do you want?" Yusuke sighed, hearing Kuwabara's voice.

"I think you should know some things about, Hiei." Kuwabara said, normally.

"What?"

"In other words…I want you to know why he is an ass and why you shouldn't be his friend." Kuwabara whined.

For at least 15 minutes Kuwabara explained random lies.

"Kuwabara damn you! I am his friend and those things are not true! So….leave…..me…. …..….alone!" Yusuke yelled, slamming the off button to his phone.

Returning to his computer, Yusuke brought up a strange looking screen. It had many lights on it.

Yusuke typed in Kuwabara's name, Address and his computer number and everything.

He was hacking his computer………

Yusuke typed in something called a bomb control.

A computer voice started counting….and Yusuke ran to the window where he could stare outside.

_**10…..9…..8…..7…6…..5……4…..3…..2….1**_

A flash busted through Kuwabara's room, his windows glass breaking.

The sirens of ambulance's and fire trucks were heard already coming.

Yusuke felt his finger's tremble. His heart raced…..

He returned to his computer to hack up to Hiei's…..

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Kousuke: I thought that was short but a good defying twist to it. Hope you liked. **


	5. The True

**Kousuke: Yes, indeed I do not know what to right! Lets all jump for joy at my retardedness!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Rating: T**

**HACKERS**

**CHAPTER 5: The True**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**SMALL RECAP**

The day after, Kuwabara talked for hours about his computer blowing up.

Yusuke just continuously nodded all of the school day, trying to tell him he doesn't care. I mean…after all….he did it.

**END RECAP**

Yusuke sighed as he closed the ending page of his homework. He shuffled it into his faint green backpack. Throwing his blunt pencil anywhere, where it would not be disturbing him, he stretched his legs across his bed, finishing with a defying yawn.

Not much later after that he could feel the numbness in his brain as a sound of his alarm went off. He maybe only got 3 hours of sleep.

Yusuke opened his eyes fully, blinking many times due to the sleep still in them. The sun that shone through his glass window would be a sign of an early morning.

Yusuke still did moan in sadness due to the fact he hasn't talked to Hiei in 4 weeks. And now considering it…..Yusuke sadly noticed this was his last day of school.

Rubbing his eyes once more, Yusuke slumped over to his oak wood dresser, pulling black cargo pants out with a plain white tank to go with it. After, he slipped a short necklace on, a blue shaped moon artifact at the end. He then slipped his white socks on, along with his Nike shoes, and then grabbing his backpack he left his room.

X-

Yusuke smiled weakly, but then sighed as the last bell of the school day rang. He did smile for the fact it is over, but sighed of the fact it would start up again as soon as the summer ended. But in Florida…..every day all year in summer basically.

He met up with Shizuru and Kuwabara after leaving his now empty locker. Swinging one strap of his book bag over his right arm, he walked through the glass doors at the front of the school. Deciding he really had nothing to lose, he turned around and happily let the school know how he felt.

"Bye Bye!" Yusuke pointed to the school, but it didn't last long before he ran to his bus in embarrassment.

Many kids on his bus must have been drunk or in someway they were way screwed up. They were singing songs like 'the wheels on the bus' and so on.

Not thinking, the three buddies joined in.

X-

Yusuke skipped into his house, throwing his book bag into a corner.

He threw his shoes off, watching one land 10 feet away from the other.

Pulling his refrigerator door open, Yusuke reached in and grabbed a Pepsi.

He sat down at his kitchen table, bringing the cold can to his mouth, close enough where he could smell the sugar and here the acid sizzle. Before setting the rim to his lips, a paper in his distance caught his eye.

He picked up the paper, seeing it was his mother's handwriting. And noticing this note….he just realized his parents were not home.

He focused the paper and read it.

**Yusuke, dear, your grandmother is deeply in the hospital due to the fact she had a stroke. Don't be frightened. I and your father will stay up here in Canada for at least 2 or 3 weeks, to help her out a lot. Please stay with a friend or maybe your aunt down there. Eat well. DON'T START TROUBLE!...-Mom**

Yusuke crunched the paper in his hand, lowering his head down to the table. His raven black bangs fell over his eyes, as the rest stayed stiffly slicked back.

He had no idea why he was so mad………..because well soon after he found out by Hiei, that he has moved to North Carolina.

Yusuke new……he had not to wait forever until him to see Hiei…..so he did something about it.

X-

Yusuke left the house, turning the last light off. With his back pack filled with clothes and his 'special things' he walked away.

Yusuke stopped in front of a deep woods, which had shadows of black everywhere from all the trees. "Hyanaluken Forest….." Yusuke whispered, starring at his map. all the way to North Carolina."

Yusuke smiled and stepped into the darkness of the forest.

X-

After at least an hour into the darkened woods, Yusuke felt the feeling of faint.

Blankly, Yusuke dropped his flash light…..and fell to the ground.

There was grass…..but there was also a big jagged rock to.

Yusuke's vision vanished as he hit the rock with his head…..and his crimson color started to slowly leak onto it.

X-

Yusuke slowly awoke later…..seeing the glare of the sun down on him. He sat up, and stood at the blood slightly around the now red rock. He had stains of his blood all over his clothes and arms. He reached up to his head, but only to feel a bandage around his room.

Yusuke looked around for who helped him, but there was no sign of anyone. He just sighed and stood up.

Yusuke's cell phone rang.

He answered it, but since it was static it was hard to make out.

"**_Meet me at the fair grounds…..in the Hyanaluken woods."_**

Something in Yusuke's brain wasn't allowing him to remember anything.

Hiei…..Shizuru…..Kuwabara…..it must be from the fall.

Yusuke closed his eyes tight and clenched his heart. Then he remembered as he held the place of his heart….

_Everything is coming back to me…….the true………you._

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Kousuke: I think that sucked. Sorry. Update in 2 weeks. **_


	6. is hate really the word for it?

**Kousuke: Last time the chapter didn't go so well but now I am going to try and boost it up a bit. And I am going to update this as much as I can because I am going out of state for a week in 1 day. Enjoy the chap.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Dedication: I can't remember….**

**Rating: T for teen.**

**(Note: sorry but I decided to NOT make this an YXH story. I am sorry but it being like that just wouldn't fit.)**

**Chapter name: Is hate really the word?**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yusuke walked on through the endless night and the shadows of the trees. The wind howled, blowing the leaves on the dirt path. Yusuke still had a destination to reach, where obviously he was to meet Hiei at. It was strange Hiei new he was coming but supposedly, he had his ways.

But the minutes ticked away…..just…like….life.

**-X-**

Yusuke slid down the face of the tree trunk, feeling a few stabs from the wood in his back but he didn't care do to the rest of the shape he was in.

He flipped his book bag over his shoulder, letting it land softly in his lap. He took a full water bottle out, and refreshingly drank from it.

The sky above him, the sun was just starting to come up, yet some stars were still lit, and some were just now burning out.

Yusuke snapped his bottle shut, and after returning it to his pack, he through it to his side.

He would sleep here in this very spot if he really had to. His choice at everything was something to believe and make. His to either move on…..or lay here motionless. His choice to ever return home. To trust Hiei……or ever do anything that was told to be right.

X-

Yusuke opened his eyes again, rubbing that irritating goop from his eyes everyone gets as they awake. He looked at the sun partially, noticing it was slowly falling over the hills. He was estimating it was around 6. He slept for 12 hours maybe.

Knowing he had to, Yusuke went back to his journey in the woods.

X-

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Yusuke fell to his knees, yelping a bit as the heavy mud splatter him everywhere. He panted non stop. He hasn't had water for days, except the rains water. And he was even lucky he got to eat a squirrel he killed with a rock.

He thought he was clearly wasting his time. He thought what if what Kuwabara said was really true….

**FLASHBACK**

"Yusuke im really telling you, Hiei kills animals for fun! He even killed his own brother!" Kuwabara told.

"How the flip would you know? You hate him remember?" Yusuke snapped back.

"You DON'T want to be his friend man! He has his own swords and everything!"

"Kuwabara……..shut it!"

**XXX**

Yusuke managed to slide out of the mud. The dark brown mud smudged his hair, making it stick in directions, and his bangs from his eyes.

He didn't know how far he was or how close he was from where Hiei was, but he was now willing to give up.

_Splash. _

"Damn that feels good." Yusuke whispered as much water was poured on his head. Too bad it made the mud nastier.

"Hey, get up." The voice of the dude spoke.

Yusuke cracked one of his eyes open. He could see only the feet of him, and he wore black boots.

Yusuke used his arms to slightly push him up, but he trembled greatly. After maybe 5 minutes Yusuke stood straight up and faced who had come upon him.

"Yusuke its me….Hiei." The boy spoke in a rather deep voice.

"Really? Then get the hell away." Yusuke choked out.

"I know that you kill stuff….I don't want to have anything to do with you…so leave!" Yusuke said, but he made his leave retreating from Hiei.

Hiei gripped his sword that was placed carefully under his cloak.

"Ow." Yusuke whined as Hiei through a rock at him.

"What the hell do you think your doing talking to me like that?" Hiei growled.

"I don't like you anymore. Your evil!" Yusuke whined. Clearly you can tell he is very exhausted and screwed up.

Hiei ran up to Yusuke close, his face only inches apart from Yusuke's.

"Then…..I'll have teach you a lesson….you fool." Hiei chuckled, pushing Yusuke from his face.

"I thought you were so much different then this, Hiei." Yusuke spoke, falling back into the mud.

"I don't speak of everything…..besides you should never trust people that hack a lot. They can screw with you on your comp. even better at screwing with your head." Hiei point and laughed at Yusuke.

"I truly hate you." Yusuke shrugged, then stood again.

Yusuke's eyes widened as Hiei drew his sword.

"What the hell-

"Hiei!"

Yusuke and Hiei turned to face the woods as a red headed boy came running to them.

"Hiei what are- hey I know you! Your that kid in my school!" The red head chirped.

"Kurama get away." Hiei snapped.

"I thought you said you liked Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

Hiei glared at the two of them. "How did you get here anyways?" Hiei asked, annoyed.

Kurama brought a finger to his lips. "It's my own _foxy_ secret, remember Hiei?" Kurama laughed.

Yusuke stared.

"Go away now." Hiei growled.

Kurama shrugged and walked away.

"I am really going to finish your ass." Hiei threatened.

Yusuke closed his eyes tight. "Kuwabara was truly right about you!" He yelled, re opening them.

"?"

"Hiei I before really did trust you! Your just…..how the flip could you!" Yusuke whined, gripping his fists together.

Hiei smiled slightly at his sword. "I suppose you really thought your parents went to Canada?"

"They….did.."

"Well I hacked in and made a little email alert that your grandma was dieing. They believed and went. Too bad that tornado that was there happened. All this news is a bit of a….swirley huh?" Hiei laughed.

"Go to hell!" Yusuke yelled, smashing his fist into Hiei's stomach.

Hiei smiled.

"I really…..really hate you." Yusuke whispered as a few tears stun his eyes.

"Is hate really the word to use……I think it is more like funny."

"What?"

Hiei smiled big and bright.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hiei laughed, shooting water at Yusuke with a bubble squirt gun. "I tricked you, loser!" Hiei laughed some more, throwing his wooden sword on the ground.

"God, what a big loser." Hiei chuckled and pointed at Yusuke.

Yusuke whipped a tear. "Everything was a set up?"

Kurama then suddenly appeared from the trees. "Yep."

Their conversation then ended with a water fight.

Oh happy day.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Kousuke: I agree that was strange. Bye!**

**(only 2 or 3 chapters left.) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Kousuke: Please enjoy the story/chapter thing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own but idea of story.**

**Rating: T**

**( This Is The Last Chapter.)**

**HACKERS**

**This will be very short. **

**Chapter 7: Here I Am**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I don't get why the flip you would do that." Yusuke said as he and Hiei walked through the woods.

"I felt like giving you a little scare. It was fun." Hiei laughs.

"Whatever. So you are coming to my house, then?" Yusuke asks, kicking dirt.

"That's why im following you, idiot." Hiei says.

"True."

"You know how far it is, though?" Yusuke asks.

"It took me three days to get down here so….yeah." He adds.

"So?"

"I don't know."

X-

**2 Days Passed**

"Goodnight." Yusuke spoke, as he and Hiei lay in front of a fire.

"Night."

X-

"We are almost there!" Yusuke cheers, seeing the road that led to his house. Many cars were speeding through the road though.

"Let's go a different way. Too much traffic." Yusuke suggests.

"No. Im going this way." Hiei said, stepping onto the road still looking at Yusuke.

"HIEI!"

Yusuke ran as fast as he could, and in time, he pushed Hiei out of the way of the car.

The last thing Yusuke heard was tire screeching and Hiei's shouting.

X-

The hospital people lifted Yusuke's body up onto the hospital bed. Hiei ran to him, hoping he was alive.

"I'm…..sorry." Yusuke whispered before closing his eyes as he was lifted into the ambulance.

Hiei stood still, watching that ambulance drive away. 'What if he is gone…?'

Hiei only got to spend 4 days with Yusuke…..but now it might have ended.

X-

"Did he make it? Did he! Did he? DID HE?" Hiei shouted, as he stood in the waiting room in the presence of a doctor.

The doctor sighed to make a lying impression.

"W-….what?" Hiei stood in fear.

The doctor then nodded, giving a signal to Yusuke to come out.

He came out in bunches of casts and bandages.

"Here I Am." Yusuke smiled.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Here I Am**

_Here I am, this is me._

_There is no where else on earth I'd rather be._

_Here I am, just me and you_

_Tonight we'll make our dreams come true._

_It's a new world, it's a new start. It's alive with the beating of young hearts-_

_It's a new day it's a new plan I've been waiting for you….here I am._

_Here we are, we've just begun and after all this time my time has come._

_Here we are still going strong right here in the place where we belong_

_It's a new world it's a new start It's alive with the beating of young hearts _

_It's a new day_

_It's a new plan _

_I've been waiting for you, Here I Am_

_Here I am…this is me there is no where on earth id rather be…_

_Here I am….just me and you tonight well make our dreams…_

_Come true…._

_Oh it's a new world its a new start its alive with the beating of young hearts _

_It's a new day_

_It's a new plan_

_I've been waiting for you…_

_Here I Am._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Kousuke: You all hate me for ending it like that right? Oh well. I have a lot more stories to do so I just had to end this. Sry. Bye! **


End file.
